


Seven

by Tantaylor



Series: 24 hours [3]
Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: Roger and Nick are spending intense 24 hours togetherRoger^s POV





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

> English isn^t native tongue, story isn^t beta-ed...you know it by now :)

„He hasn^t. It was only a plug, Nick. I actually never got beyond a plug or fingers. So, Nicholas. Would you be the first one to fuck me, please ? »

I can^t believe I said this. I haven^t even known that I want it until I have spoken it out loud.  
Nick^s expression changes in an instant.There^s no dominance in his gaze now, his eyes are warm and he smiles disbelievingly.  
„Roger“ he whispers and his touch is soft as a butterfly when he strokes my face.  
I^m drowning in the intense green.  
How comes that I never have noticed who and what he is ?  
We, his bandmates, have been the first he came out to officially when we decided to play together again and I was close to tell him that I was planning to divorce Gio because I had to admit to myself that I^m gay. Why I didn^t do it in the end, I don^t know.  
I wish I would have.  
„Roger“ he repeats. „where is that coming from?“  
„I don^t know.“ I say honestly and lean my head against his shoulder.  
The strong feelings for him, out of nowhere, are overwhelming.  
„You are not saying this because you think you have too, do you? We have time.“  
His voice…my god. Honey. Velvet. Pure sex.  
« I^m saying that because I want it.“ I meet his gaze again. « God, Nick, I want it !“  
He cups my face with his hands and we kiss deeply.  
He tastes so good. I find myself wondering what his cock tastes like and I realize that he is still fully dressed.  
„I want to see you naked“ my hands tug at the hem of his shirt. „ Let me undress you, please“  
« Roger » he catches my hands with his. « If …goodness…I won^t fuck you in sub-mode, ok ? I don^t want you to think that you have to please me or something. »  
I can^t help but chuckle. « You really have one monster ego, Nick, huh ? Do you think you are making me so brainless that I can’t make my own decisions any more?“  
„An hour, Roger. I came here an hour ago and look where we are now! What a simple little story did to you!“  
„Simple little story my ass, Nick! You knew exacly what you were doing ! »  
« No, Roger, i didn^t ! I just…you are killing me, do you know that ? Honestly, I would never have thought that it would have THIS effect.“  
„Oh, me neither, believe me.Still…I want you to fuck me. I^m a taurus. I can be very stubborn once I^m up to something. Oh, and in case you haven^t noticed yet, no, I^m not shy. I have never been shy. Quiet, yes. other people are just better with talking than me, but not shy. » I tug at his shirt again.  
He laughs quietly . „My, you are one impatient thing, aren^t you ? »  
« I feel like I have to catch up with at least six years. Remember when you finally told us that you are gay ? I was close to tell you about me…and I can^t stop wondering what would have happened if I would have. »  
« I would probably have thrown you onto the next bed and .. » he grins and I feel his fingers wrapping around my erection.  
« And ? » I gasp. Oh Jesus.  
„I would have made you scream, Rrrrogerrr.“ he whispers in my ear.“ I^m sure you aren^t quiet in bed, hm?“  
Holy…fuck…he has me again with this way he speaks out my name. I feel my knees getting weak under his touch.  
„Do you have condoms?“ he growls, rubbing himself against me. « And lube ? »  
« Ack ! No ! You ? » I^m so stupid ! How could I forget about that?  
« Of course. I came here with the largest family pack of condoms and the biggest bottle of lube, huh ? » he chuckles.  
I feel the rumble building up deep down in my stomach.  
„ Family pack and condoms doesn^t go together very well, if you ask me“ I grin and we both break out in laughter.  
If I won^t be naked, if there won^t be his hand firmly around my cock, it would be like so many times before, when we have joked around.  
Nick has a great sense of humor, ranging from silly jokes to deep black sarcasm. We have earned some distracted looks more than once as we laughed so hard we cried.  
„See“ he gasps „ makes sense that I^m still dressed. There^s a pharmacy down the road if I remember right…I think i passed it with the taxi. Roger…I haven^t planned this. Really not. I was just curious. Curious and indeed very turned on, but ..“  
Nick Rhodes may be very dominant, but he^s obviously as overwhelmed as I am by the situation.  
I pull him into a kiss and he lets go of my cock to fling his arms around me. I wince when he brushes over some whip marks on my back.  
Fuck. As much as I have enjoyed this, Kyle and his whip, it just feels so wrong now.  
„Does it hurt?“ he asks quietly, his fingers following one swollen welt.  
« Hmhm » I mumble. It’s not that I am ashamed or something, I only don^t want to talk about things another man has done to me only two days ago.  
Nick seems to think different here . „Turn“ he says. „ Let me see it“  
« Nick… »  
« Turn, Roger ! »  
I shudder as he examinates the marks with his fingertips while he plants little kisses on the back of my neck.  
« He was good, wasn^t he ? »  
I can only nod.  
„I would use a riding crop. A very thin one. And my hands. This sexy ass screams for a proper spanking.Would you like that, Roger ? »  
I^m pretty sure I can’t stand this emotional rollercoaster ride much longer.  
He knows exactly how he has me in sub mode in a split second and its so fucking deep that it scares me. He plays me like one of his keybords, from light hearted melodies to sinister chords.  
« Yes » I sigh and my head falls back.  
„You are such a quick learner“ he growls and his tongue licks over my throat.  
I can^t describe the feeling it gives me. I^m literally dripping here and he must have sensed that as his thumb rubs over the tip of my member.  
„Aaaah!“ I almost scream, i don^t think I have ever been so utterly horny before.  
„Hmmm, nice, i thought you^d be loud. And you are delicious, Roger. Your lust tastes delicious »  
Oh dear god, he has licked my wetness off of his thumb. I am going to die!  
„Uh..uh…oh god. God, Nick!“  
His hard-on throbs against my ass and he rubs himself at me again.  
« You really want to be fucked, hm ? You want my cock in that sexy ass of your^s.“  
Yes…oooooh yes. I want. I have never wanted something that much, not in my entire life.  
„I want you so much it hurts! Please, Nick!“  
„ Where are your keys?“  
„Huh?“  
„The keys to your flat, Roger.“  
„Ah…I …commode in the hallway“ I stutter. He will get condoms. And lube. He will fuck me.  
„ I want you to lie on the bed. No touching. Lie down and wait. »

It seems like an eternity until he^s back. It takes me all the willpower I have not to touch myself and I am all happy when he comes into my bedroom again.  
Tossing the things he brought o the nightstand he^s over me in no time and we kiss greedily.  
Never breaking the kiss I roll him over, now on top of him, and open the zipper of his pants to find out that Nick Rhodes is wearing nothing underneath.  
His erection springs free the moment I have his pants down.  
He pulls his shirt over his head and it lands on the floor while i go for his shoes. I dont feel the slightest bit submissive now, all I want is to have him naked, to touch him, to feel him.  
„You are beautiful“ I whisper when i have him out of his clothes.  
Hell, yes, he^s beautiful. His pale skin seems to glow, his eyes are fixed at me again and that smile in his face is simply adorable.  
« Goodness, Roger ! « he gasps when I cup his balls, rolling them gently in my hand.  
It may sounds odd, but I like balls. So soft and vulnerable , so…oh well, yes, it sounds odd.  
„I want to lick your balls, Nicholas“  
„Oh, go ahead…aaah. Fuck, yes!“  
He tastes good. Incredibly good. His balls, his cock, the skin of his inner thights. God, I could eat him alive. I swear those first drops of precum are like champagne and strawberries.  
I hear a *click* and only when i feel a lubed finger at my entrance i realize that it^s the sound of a lid being opened.  
„If you will keep that up, Roger, you probably have to wait a little longer to be fucked.“  
I have to let go of his cock when he pushes into me and I moan loudly.  
Whatever he does there, I have never felt it before, His finger rubs over a certain spot over and over again and it^s driving me all nuts, i^m completely loosing control here.  
„What…the…“ I gasp.  
„Uh, looks like no one has found your sweet spot before. Just wait what it feels like when my cock will hit it“  
Aaaaah, holy shit! I won^t survive that. I surely won^t survive that.  
The feeling is so intense that it’s almost too much to bear , and it^s only a finger yet.  
„Hmmmm, someone likes that very much, I see“ he purrs.  
„This is…oooh god….aaaaaah…fantastic!“ Yes, oh yes, it is! Holy fucking shit ! « Come on, Nick, do it ! Now ! »  
« Impatient AND commanding, those drummers « he chuckles and stops me as I want to go on all fours.  
« No, my greedy drummer, no ! Lie on your back, I want to look you in the eyes , yeah?“ he reaches for the condoms and I see his hands shake when he takes one out and tears the foil.  
Nick rolls a condom over his hardness and spread some lube over it, then over his fingers.  
I almost scream when he has his finger in me again, massaging the liquid in. A second finger joins and i see stars.With the third one I tense up against the intrusion. The pressure feels weird, not painful but uncomfortable.  
„Relax. Let it happen.“ His other hand wraps around my cock and he strokes gently. „Breathe, Roger. Don^t fight against it. Let it happen.“ His voice is soft and soothing. I feel …well, empty, as he pulls his fingers out and rubs his cock at my entrance.  
„Breathe in…goood…out…“  
His tip pushes in slowly and hell, that hurts!  
„Relax, my handsome darling, relax“ Nick whispers, stroking my cheek. „ The pain will fade quickly, promised! Let me in. Open up for me .I^ll go slow. Yes…oh yes…like that, yes, Roger!“  
Ah. Oh god! He^s all in me now and he doesn^t move any more, we are looking at each other and I do what he told me…breathing in and out, getting used to the feeling of being completely filled.  
„Does it hurt so much?“ Nick touches my cheeks and I realize that i^m crying loudlessly, that tears are running down my face.  
„No…no, it^s…you are in me, Nick!“ I^m utterly overwhelmed.  
„Oh yes, dear, I am, and it feels better than I would ever have imagined!“ Nick pulls out almost completely and his eyes are fixed at mine. „ Tell me again that you want it!“  
„I want you to fuck me, Nick!“  
That very first time doesn^t last long, as we both can^t hold back and it only needs a very few thrusts to make me come. He follows right behind, collapsing onto me and we hold us as tight as we can, kissing each other to death.  
« Dear god » he pants. « you are killing me, my darling ! »  
« Tell me about ! » I^m drowning in the dephts of his intense gaze yet again and it^s impossible to link this man, my lover, to the Nick I^ve known for more than half of my life.  
I whimper when he pulls out, the feeling of loss hits me without warning. I wish he could stay in me forever.  
„I will be right back.“ he smiles. „ Don^t run away!“  
„Wait!“ I pull him into another kiss before I let him go to dispose the used condom in the bathroom.  
I have to laugh hard when I glance at the nightstand. They really sell family packs of condoms! How weird is that, please?  
„What^s so funny?“ Nick stands in the doorway. NICK.  
My friend. My bandmate. The man who has just fucked me.  
I think what I feel now is very very close to hysteria. I can^t stop laughing.  
„Family pack! Seriously?“ I gasp breathlessly. „Ooooh, come here , Nick, please, come here, hold me, i think I go insane!“  
He^s by my side in a split second, flings his arms around me and pulls me close. Lemon, sansal wood and…sex. This will be connected in my mind forever now, lemon, sandal wood and sex. Well, maybe Nick and sex will be connected forever now….is it? Forever? What is it? Oh god, I can^t come down, I can^t sort myself out, I^m really going crazy.  
« Hey » he soothes. « Hey, it^s ok, it^s ok, let it all out, Roger, let it all out »  
I haven^t noticed that my laughter has turned into sobbings, really not.  
The next wave of hysteria rolls over me.  
„Goodness, Nick, look at me! I^m just another one of those spineless bootlicker-whimperers freaking out about the fact that you are Nick bloody fucking Rhodes! I^m sorry…I^m sorry!“  
Hell, what^s wrong with me?  
He cups my face with his hands and comes very close.  
« You, Roger Andrew Taylor, you are as far away from being a spineless little whimperer as one can be ! Will you stop that now or do I have to slap you ? »  
« Is that a trick question, Mister Rhodes ? » I chuckle and finally I manage to take a deep breath and calm down a bit. « i^m completely lost here. » I admit, burying my nose in the curve of his neck and inhaling him deeply.  
„Do you want me to go?“ he asks quietly.  
« No. » I whisper against his skin. « No,I want you near me. It^s just… »  
« It^s that you are you and I am me, I understand. » he kisses my forehead lightly. „ I can hardly believe it myself.“  
I let a hand wander over his chest, feeling the silkyness of his warm soft skin.  
„You are beautiful“ I sigh. « How could I not have noticed how beautiful you are ? »  
« You had to find out who you are first. « he says, matter of factly.  
« Probably. I wish i would have found out earlier, though. But I was fighting against it for years, decades, even.“  
„Well, I think we all did, somehow. Speaking more of the dominant/submissive –part here. I knew quite early that I^m at least bisexual and I was all ok with that.But when it came to those dreams about a submissive partner, there never was any woman involved. Once I had decided to live it out, I knew that it would only work with a man.“ he pulls my head to his chest . « I can^t tell you how often it was you…in my dreams. »  
„Why me?“ I wonder.  
„ Because you have it all. Everything I like when it comes to men, you have it. You are gorgeous, Roger. You are strong and attractive, you are smart and funny and you are a sensitive soul. Warm and friendly and so utterly hot. »  
« You never…you never showed that . You have never been flirty or something. »  
« We were playing in a band together, Roger. You have married Gio. You were dating Gio when we first met. I didn^t want to ruin things. Your friendship was way too important for me. What happened, Roger, what happened that made you coming out of the closet?“  
„Nothing in particular. Those dreams and thoughts have always been there, and they became stronger with the years. I have tried to live it out with Gio, the part about pain and such, but it was a complete desaster. We talked a lot, and actually she was the one who has spoken it out at first…that she thinks I^m gay and I should go for it. I^m so very thankful for that wonderful woman, for her strenght and unselfishness. She^s my best friend“ I kiss him again. For some reason it makes me all happy that we can talk like this now, that there^s no awkwardness between us.  
„I have the same with Jules. We are very blessed, aren^t we? Good griefs, I^m starving. Should we go out for lunch? What do you think?“  
„Ah, naaaah. We can order pizza or something.“ I don^t want to leave the bed, I want to stay in here with him. I^m not hungry, though…not for food, at least. I^m still hungry for Nick, to be honest. So is my cock, obviously, as I feel myself getting hard again. I pull back slightly but he has already noticed.  
„Don^t you dare moving away from me“ he grins, grabbing my ass and pulling me close.  
I^m not the only one with a hard-on.  
This time he grabs my hair and pulls my head back. Yet again his tongue licking my throat is driving me nuts.  
« Now you can go on all fours » he growls.

We order pizza afterwards and eat it in bed, drinking the last bit of champagne.  
We don^t leave my flat.  
The clock on my nightstand says three in the morning when I open my eyes. My entrails rebel up against all those intrusions now, my pucker burns like hell. Five times. He has fucked me five times. Goodness, I can hardly move.  
I stumble into the bathroom and almost fall asleep on the loo when there was a knock at the door.  
„Are you ok?“  
Oh well, this is a little bit embarrassing, I admit.  
« All fine ! » I shout and feel myself blush.  
When i come back he sits upright in bed, leaning at the wall, and there are two glasses of whiskey on the nightstand.  
„Too much?“ he winks as he pulls me close. „ I hope you don^t mind that I went for your liqeur cabinet »  
« My home is your home, Nicholas. You don^t have a cigarette, have you ? I haven’t smoke for ages, but right now the combination of whiskey and a cigarette would be heaven. »  
« Ah, those post coital needs » he chuckles. « Lucky you, i have my emergency pack with me. »  
Only minutes later we are sharing a cigarette, smiling at each other.  
„Honestly, Roger, are you ok?“ he worries.  
„ I honestly am, Nick. I^m simply not used to it, I guess.“  
« To what ? » he smirks devilishly.  
„To your cock in my ass, Nick with the monster ego!“  
„Ah…so if I would fuck you again now, would you beg for mercy?“ his hand wanders down to my cock ant it literally jumps into his palm. Goodness, he has turned me into a sex monster or something!  
« Oh » I gasp.  
« Yeah, oh indeed. Tell me, Rrrogerr, would you beg for mercy?“  
Ack! How is he doing that, turning me into a longing mess in a split second?  
« Over…my…dead…body… » I pant as he strokes my throbbing member now.  
« Aha ! So…you want me to fuck you again ? » he squeezes my balls lightly before he pushes in again, hitting that sweet spot.  
« Yes ! fuck, yes ! » I moan. The pain mixes perfectly with the sensation of his finger rubbing over my prostate, I can^t do anything about it.  
« Then beg. Beg to be fucked ! »  
I whimper helplessly. I have fallen for him completely by now. He could do everything he wants with me here and I^m pretty sure he knows that.  
„Please, Nicholas, please!“ I whisper .  
„Please what?“  
„Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Make me scream ! »  
« As you wish, Mister Taylor ! »

He wakes me up at six. And this time I^m tearfully begging for mercy.

The alarm clock starts at 8 and i switch it off hastily not to wake Nick.  
He sleeps peacefully beside me, an arm over my chest.  
Nick bloody fucking Rhodes.  
I light another cigarette and watch him closely, watch how his rib cage moves with deep, slow breaths, watch his angel like face, his soft, pale skin, the slender, quite feminine hand on my chest.  
He has the hands of an artist. No one would think that those hands could be almost brutal , could grab one^s hair or wrap around one^s throat…MY hair, MY throat.  
I never have noticed how elegant, almost aristocratc his nose is, or how sweet and soft his lips are.  
„I love you“ I whisper.  
Wow ! Yes. I really do.  
It^s not the sex only. I feel like I have found a soulmate. One who understands me better than I understand myself.  
The last hours have been one hell of a rollercoaster ride. Sex, talks, laughter, sweet kisses and hard fucks.  
Ouch, indeed hard fucks. Seven times. Goodness.  
Hysteria comes near again and I press my palm over my mouth.  
Seven and the ragged tiger, har har! My, am I ragged!  
Not only have I begged him to fuck me, I wanted him to spank me, I was down on my knees actually.  
„ I really want it, Roger, believe me, but not as long as you are marked by another man. I want to leave my very own marks on you. I want that the marks on your body are created by my own hand, my own instruments »  
We both have cried at that. As odd as it may sound, I think it was incredibly romantic.  
It^s a promise, isn^t it ? A promise that this isn’t a one night stand, a promise that this is going to last. That we will share those things about pleasure and pain, about dominance and submission, as much as we already share the music.The laugther. Feelings, we share feelings.  
For the first time in years I feel…well, whole. I feel whole.  
„You owe me a fantasy“ he has said somewhere between 10 and midnight.  
For the first time ever I have told someone about my dream, the one that has driven me crazy during the years. About the desire of being used, being on my knees, being a slave. Temporary, of course.  
His green eyes has been filled with tears when he has said. „ You are telling me the other side of my very own fantasy here, Roger.“  
Carefully I free myself from his arm and go into the kitchen.  
I need coffee.  
Somehow i think it’s a good idea to wake him up with a mug of fresh strong brew, and I go back to the bedroom when the coffee maker has finished it^s work. I hope this is the first morning of many mornings like that.  
Nick is already awake and his smile when he notices me warms my heart and makes me smile back broadly.  
„ Good morning, Nick bloody fucking Rhodes with the monster ego. Coffee?“


End file.
